Home Invasion
by The New Weasley
Summary: A Harry Potter university AU, in which you live in a house with The Marauders. One day some uninvited guests come knocking at your door, and they're not altogether friendly. A good amount of whump, plus a little bit of you/Remus thrown in for good measure
1. Chapter 1

Y/N was sitting on her bed staring blankly at her laptop, trying futilely to figure out how to finish the essay that had been due in two days ago. This year's bout of flu had hit her hard, and she'd been lucky to get an extension on her essay, but although most of the symptoms had passed, the last remnants of the virus was still making her head feel a bit like it was full of cotton wool, and she found herself staring off into space rather than actually typing anything.

She'd just started to doze off into another unfocussed reverie when a loud and insistent banging on the door jolted her back into reality. She sat and waited to see if another housemate would answer it, and eventually remembered that Remus was at a lecture, and vaguely recalled something about James, Sirius, and Peter having gone into town, so, groaning inwardly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole to see who was there.

It was because of this decision that she found herself staring at a group of five heavy-set males and one shorter, but equally solid-looking girl, none of whom she recognised. "Can I help you?", she asked, although she couldn't think of a single reason they might be at her door, other than that they'd got the wrong house by accident. She only started to think it might not be an accident when two of the boys stepped past the threshold of the house, and she suddenly regretted having left her wand on her bedside table.

Before she could even attempt to close the door on them or turn to run back to her room for her wand, the boy closest to her grabbed the arm that was still holding onto the door with surprising speed and not-so-surprising strength, and the group started to force their way into the hallway, slamming the door quickly before she had a chance to shout out. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be able to help us out," said the boy still holding onto her arm, "although you're not gonna have much choice."

With those ominous words bouncing around in her head, he pulled her into the living room, the rest of the group following, grinning, minus the largest boy, who stayed just outside in the hallway, like a thuggish bodyguard. "If it's money you want, I've got cash in my room," she said, assuming they were there to rob her, and thinking that if she could just get back to her room she could grab her wand and send them all packing.

But the boy holding her sneered. "You really think I'm going to give you a chance to get hold of your little wand? How stupid do you think I am?" Y/N felt her chest grow tight. These guys knew about magic. But she hadn't seen any of them pull out wands, so who were they? "You'll have to let me go if you want anything from me," she said, hoping that the reply might give some indication as to who they were, or at least what they wanted from her, and that might give her a chance to think of some way out of this mess.

"You really don't get it at all, do you? You don't know who we are? We're the people you wizards look down on like we're dirt under your shoe. Our own parents are disappointed that we exist, because you're all so very superior to us, aren't you?" he replied, going slightly red, and his grip on her arm tightening further. Suddenly it clicked. "You're squibs."

"Oh wow! She finally figured it out!" he said mockingly, looking around at the group as if they were all sharing in a brilliant joke.  
"So what? You're angry with me because you can't do magic?" she said, with a tad more bravado than she might have had with a completely flu-free head was not made any clearer by a large hand smacking her across the face, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"We're angry because you all think you're so brilliant, just because you can do something you were born with. We see you strutting around the university like you own the place, never paying any attention to any of us 'lowlifes' and acting like you're so clever and you've all got a special little secret that makes you better than everyone else!" As he said this, his face reddened and his voice rose until he was shouting, flecks of spittle flying out of his mouth.

The girl placed a hand on his back. "Don't let her get to you, Al. She won't think she's any better than us when we're done with her." As she said this, she turned an icy glare to Y/N, who felt suddenly cold, apart from the burning on her cheek where she'd been struck. "Look, how's hurting me going to help you? It's ridic-" she was cut off suddenly by a kick to the stomach from the boy holding her, Al. As she gasped for air, doubled over, he bent down and took hold of her face.

"Because we'll enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

One of the smaller boys was holding onto her by both arms from behind, while Al and the girl, who she'd since found out was called Lucy, were busy making her body a pattern of dark bruises, crisscrossed artfully by a few red slices, one on her forehead and a couple on her arm. The other two boys seemed to be amusing themselves by alternating between hurling insults at her and encouragement at their cohorts. The largest boy remained silently on sentry duty.

Each new hit sent waves of pain rolling across her body, though she was thankful they seemed to prefer using her as a punching bag than using the knife too much. She was finding it hard to tell who was hitting her, as her vision blurred and their voices seemed to be coming from behind a thick wall of glass. She struggled to remain standing, silent and defiant, but couldn't help moaning every now and then when they struck what she was sure were some cracked ribs.

And then suddenly everything stopped. She blinked hazily, brow furrowed in confusion as to why the squibs had decided to lay off. And then she heard it. The sound of a key rattling in the lock, and the door opening. She tried to call out a warning but a hand was clapped hard over her mouth, and it was too late. She heard a yell of anger, a short scuffle, and then the door slamming shut again.

Everyone's eyes were locked on the door to the hallway. She prayed that one of the boys would have come off victorious in what had obviously been a struggle between them and the sentry. And then the large boy came lumbering through, an angry and fiercely wriggling Remus Lupin under one arm, a beefy hand clapped over his mouth so that he couldn't shout, and Y/N's heart sank. Where was his wand? Surely if he still had it, he'd use it, so the beefy guy must have taken it from him.

Remus felt his blood run cold as his eyes settled on Y/N. Her face was half covered in blood from a cut on her forehead, and she was bleeding from more cuts and places where he guessed fists had broken skin all over her body. Although she was looking at him, he could tell that her eyes were slightly glazed and unfocussed, and stayed closed a little too long when she blinked. He didn't know how long they'd been hurting her, but judging by how much she was leaning on her captor, she wasn't going to stay standing for much longer.

At least now he was here they might go for him instead, although he didn't know why it was that they were here or what they wanted. He must have been looking confused, because Y/N managed to cough out the word 'squibs', before receiving a knee in the stomach for her troubles. She was only saved by further abuse by a ding coming from Remus's back pocket.

Al swiftly crossed over to where Remus was being restrained and slid the phone from his pocket, a hideous grin spreading across his face as he read the text that had appeared on the screen. "'Back in 5, put the kettle on for all of us' from Prongs," he read. "Good. I'll be able to teach you all a lesson at the same time. Your friend here was beginning to get boring. She's just _so stoic_," he said mockingly, sneering at Y/N. Had it not been for the hand still covering his mouth, Remus wouldn't have been able to contain his anger, but as it was, he had to content himself with shooting a murderous look Al's way.

"Alright, there's three of them. Lucy, Roy, Chris, should be easy for you if these two were anything to go by. Don't let them get away. Break their legs if you have to." Al commanded, proving once again that he was certainly the ringleader of the group, and ensuring that when Remus got free, he would be the one to bear the brunt of his anger. "Wait until they close the door, it'll be more chaotic with three of you, and we don't want anyone coming to help."


End file.
